Caer
by judiLimon
Summary: Tony Stark - One-shot


– **¿C** hicos? –Reanudé las comunicaciones, buscando apoyo–. Estoy en el edificio central, en la última planta. Tengo que buscar una salida. Esto va a explotar.

– ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

Escuchar la voz de Steve, después de unos minutos en completo aislamiento, fue tranquilizador, pero esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Una solución. Un plan de rescate. Estaba en la última planta de un edificio de más de 70 metros de altura que iba a reducirse a cenizas en los próximos minutos. Necesitaba esa solución y ese plan de rescate. O tendría que rescatarme a mí misma.

Ascendí las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Hacía tiempo que el corazón no me latía a una velocidad similar. Estaba alterada, aún conmocionada por los intensos momentos que había vivido y casi asustada. Casi. Quizá fue la mezcla de emociones tan intensas lo que me hizo tomar una decisión complicada.

– Estoy en la azotea. Voy a saltar –afirmé, una vez que tomé posición.

– No.

Fueron varias voces las que respondieron al unísono. Calculaba que eran siete los metros que me separaban del extremo de aquel edificio por el que pretendía precipitarme al vacío. La decisión estaba tomada, pero no era una solución demasiado buena y necesitaba más que nunca un plan de rescate. Sabía quién podía ofrecérmelo y me preparé para ello.

– Estoy en la parte norte del edificio. Voy a saltar –repetí–. ¿Tony?

– No –contestó, de inmediato–. Es peligroso. No estoy seguro de poder llegar. Estoy a unos cuantos metros. Y un poco ocupado –añadió, probablemente después de asestar un nuevo golpe.

Aquella misión se había complicado y no éramos suficientes. Nos habría venido bien el ojo de Clint y la precisión de Natasha pero ambos estaban fuera del país. ¿Cómo una misión en la que estaban al mando Iron Man y Capitán América podía complicarse? Era una pregunta de difícil respuesta. Y era una pregunta que me situaba en aquella azotea.

– Tengo que salir de aquí. Tony, ¿recuerdas que el otro día dije que te confiaría mi vida? No mentía. Voy a saltar. Cógeme.

– ¡No! No. No. ¡No!

Retrocedí hasta chocar contra el muro de hormigón situado a mis espaldas, preparada para tomar impulso. Era eso o morir calcinada. Y confiaba en Tony. Tomé aire.

– Confío en ti –aseguré, ignorando las voces de alarma–. Confío en ti. Voy a saltar –apreté los puños e inicié la carrera–. ¡Confío en ti!

Caer fue más fácil que correr. Sólo caía. Caía y caía.

Cerré los ojos. Seguía descendiendo. Durante un instante, imaginé que Tony no llegaba.

Pero llegó. Sentí cómo me apresaban con fuerza y volví a ascender, aún sin atreverme a abrir los ojos. No supe decir cuánto tiempo había estado en el aire cuando volví a poner ambos pies en tierra firme, pero tuve que agarrarme a su flamante traje para no caer. Otra vez.

– Gracias –susurré, aún sin aliento.

No obtuve una respuesta ingeniosa, fanfarrona, tan típica de él. No obtuve ningún tipo de respuesta.

Tony dejó su rostro al descubierto. Y era un rostro enfadado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda. Dio un paso adelante y yo quise dar uno hacia atrás. Nunca me había asustado Tony Stark pero no me extrañó que aquella fuese la primera vez.

– ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!? –Exclamó, haciendo evidente su enfado–. ¿Quieres que te explique el final de esta historia si no hubiera llegado a tiempo o prefieres contármelo tú misma tal y como lo entiendes?

– Sabía que llegarías –me excusé, con un hilo de voz

Frunció los labios y desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, mientras Steve insistía en la necesidad de que volviéramos al lugar donde estaba la acción. Me rocé el oído derecho, de donde provenía la súplica del Capitán, esperando que Tony dijese algo más.

– Sabía que llegarías –repetí.

– No, ¡no lo sabías! ¡Y yo tampoco!

Era la primera vez que escuchaba cómo levantaba la voz a alguien. Sus enfados, poco frecuentes, eran enfados tranquilos. Enfados que solía manifestar mediante comentarios incisivos y miradas de reproche. Aquello era algo más.

– Ha sido una locura. ¡Ha sido una maldita locura! ¡Y muy irresponsable por tu parte!

– Tony...

– ¡Qué!

Y entonces lo entendí. Estaba asustado. Escondí una sonrisa que sólo hubiera empeorado la situación, pero volví a acercarme a él. En las últimas semanas, habíamos estado más cerca que nunca. Me había prometido a mí misma no dejarme llevar por lo que en ocasiones sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, consciente de que sólo saldría malparada, y él parecía haberse prometido a sí mismo convertirme en su prioridad en todo momento.

– No me mires de esa manera –me apuntó con la mano izquierda, produciendo un sonido metálico–. Has sido una irresponsable qu...

Callé sus palabras con un beso. Apoyé las manos en ambos lados de su rostro y Tony me rodeó con las suyas de inmediato, con un cuidado inmenso. No fue un beso duradero porque las circunstancias no permitían que así fuera pero le regalé otro una vez que nos separamos.

– ¿Te has asustado? –Pregunté.

– Sí.

Sonreí, en esa ocasión sin miedo.

– ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?

Soltó una gran cantidad de aire, mirando hacia otro lado. No necesité recibir una respuesta: cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en mí, se había desvanecido toda clase de enfado. Estaba tranquilo. Casi relajado. Como si hubiera olvidado por unos instantes que un edificio entero iba a explotar, que Steve seguía necesitando nuestra ayuda y que esa misión podía acabar en desastre.

– Me va a costar perdonarte esto.

Reí ligeramente.

– Veré que puedo hacer.

Volví a besarlo y me agarró para ya no soltarme.

– Vamos a ayudar al viejo –su rostro quedó oculto de nuevo y besé, divertida, la parte inferior del metal que cubría su cara–. Agárrate.

– No me sueltes.

El edificio del que había escapado minutos antes se derrumbó mientras nosotros alzábamos el vuelo **.**


End file.
